


The Lieutenant's Rising Road

by celticheart72



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: This will be an ongoing collection of ficlets for Declan Murphy. Each chapter will feature a ficlet with a specific prompt or plotline request.Specific warnings for each ficlet will be in its beginning notes.
Relationships: Declan Murphy/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Lieutenant's Rising Road

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "It’s 2am and I was just trying to get home but I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me and I drove into a pole - stop laughing! You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be helping?" 
> 
> I changed the structure of the prompt to match the scenario better.
> 
> WARNINGS: none

You paced back and forth next to your car while you waited for Declan to get there. It had been twenty minutes and you were tired and just wanted to go home. Finally, headlights hit the back of your car and you turned to find Declan’s SUV pulling up behind you.

When he got out the first thing he did was to look you over then pull you into his arms and press a kiss to your forehead. “Are you alright, darlin’?”

“Yeah, just shaken up and tired.”

“What happened?” He pushed you back away from him to look over your face then glanced over to the front of your car which was crumpled and sitting against a pole off the side of the road.

Heaving a sigh, you kicked your back tire and started gesticulating at the interior of the vehicle as you talked. “It’s 2am and I was just trying to get home! But I left my sunroof open all day and now there’s a squirrel in my car and it scared me, and I drove into a pole…” You paused when you heard a muffled laugh.

Declan was focused on you, but he had his hand over his mouth and was trying to stifle his laughter.

You stomped a foot and glared at him. “Stop laughing! You’re a cop, aren’t you supposed to be helping?" 

He pressed his lips together for a second and sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I am going to help, darlin’, but I’m sorry. A squirrel started all this?”

“YES! It’s still in the car!”

He looked like he didn’t believe you and went over to the car to open the driver’s door. There was a loud chittering sound and a flash of fur jumped out and took off running in the dark.

The two of you looked at each other.

“I told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
